SB Gakuen Basara ver Yukimura's Quest
by yakushino
Summary: Yukimura Sanada, seorang ace in klub sepak bola Gakuen Basara. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi murung dan terlihat melamun di kelas. Kira-kira, ada apa dengannya? shonen-ai, mungkin?


**Sengoku Basara (Gakuen Basara) – Yukimura's Quest**

_Inspired by Gakuen Basara_

_Alternative Universe_

"_What's the point of doing that anyway?" – Anonymous_

"Danna, sampai kapan bengong seperti itu? Bukannya Danna bilang jika kita harus latihan jam segini di lapangan seperti biasanya?" Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia heran dengan perubahan sikap tuannya itu. Walaupun Sasuke lebih tua dari Yukimura, tetapi Yukimura adalah tuannya.

Yukimura adalah salah satu pemain inti di klub sepak bola di SMA Basara. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah penjaga gawang di klub yang sama dengan Yukimura. Dia biasanya menjadi penasihat untuk Yukimura. Klub mereka bersaing dengan klub baseball yang diketuai oleh Masamune dalam memperebutkan lapangan yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk berlatih.

"Danna, Danna, jangan bengong saja, tuh, ada Tuan Mata Satu datang kemari," Sasuke mencoba untuk membangunkan tuannya dari lamunannya tetapi kelihatannya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Yo, Yukimura, sekarang jatah klubku untuk memakai lapangan ini. Oi, jangan bengong saja. Dengarkan aku! OI! Yukimura!" Masamune mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke sebelumnya tetapi Yukimura tidak menggubris sama sekali. Walaupun Masamune memukulnya dengan pemukul yang biasa dia bawa, Yukimura tidak memberi reaksi yang ia harapkan. Malah, Sasuke yang memarahi Masamune akibat hal itu.

Masamune kemudian dilindungi oleh Kojuuro dan mereka bertiga beradu mulut. Anggota kedua klub itu hanya bisa diam melihat bos mereka saling memaki satu sama lain. Sementara Yukimura hanya bisa menghela napas. Sepertinya, dia tidak menghiraukan tentang keadaan sekitarnya dan memandang langit yang kelihatan sangat cerah sore itu.

Angin yang sangat sejuk bisa dirasakan di lapangan itu. Walaupun lapangan itu kelihatan ramai sekali, Yukimura sepertinya tuli dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan kesibukannya sebagai ketua di klubnya itu. Yukimura baru tersadar ketika Masamune terdorong oleh kekuatan Kojuuro yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk memukul Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke lebih lincah daripada Kojuuro dan berhasil menghindarinya, sedangkan Masamune yang berada di sebelah Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar. Tubuhnya terpental sampai menindih Yukimura yang sedang sibuk melamun.

Yukimura tersadar dan kemudian membalas mereka bertiga dengan menendang bola yang kebetulan berada di samping dirinya. Dia mengarahkan tendangannya itu dengan sembarangan sehingga orang lain yang tidak bersalah menjadi korbannya. Kemudian, mereka berempat lari dari lapangan itu karena tidak ingin mencari keributan sekali lagi di tempat yang sama atau ijin untuk memakai lapangan sekolahnya dicabut oleh kepala sekolah yang terlihat sangar itu, Oda Nobunaga.

* * *

"Danna, mengapa kamu diam saja dari tadi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya jika dia khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya sejak kemarin. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Tuannya yang diajak bicara tetap terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yukimura sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Haah. Eh, Danna, lihat, ada Oyakata-sama," celetuk Sasuke.

Yukimura terbangun dari lamunannya itu dan menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya, "Mana? Mana?"

"Fiuh, akhirnya sadar juga," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Mana Oyakata-sama?" tanya Yukimura dengan polosnya.

"Guru-guru sedang rapat di kantor. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu saja, Danna. Apa yang sedang Danna pikirkan sekarang? Sepertinya serius sekali sampai-sampai mengacuhkanku dan Masamune-dono kemarin," Sasuke melihat tuannya dengan wajah serius.

Yukimura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu dengan masalahnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, malu jika ada orang lain yang tahu dengan masalahnya itu. 'Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang jika aku punya masalah mengenai cinta? Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan! Rasanya memalukan jika membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Tetapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba?' pikir Yukimura.

"Uhm, aku... Aku... Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang lain," katanya sambil tersipu malu. Mukanya memerah. Dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke walaupun Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat raut mukanya waktu itu. Sasuke bukannya berlaku tidak sopan. Hanya saja, dia ingin memastikan jika tuannya tidak sakit ketika membicarakan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke kemudian mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Rasanya seperti bukan tuannya jika dia membicarakan tentang cinta. Menurut Sasuke, dia itu terlalu polos dan malu jika membicarakan tentang cinta. 'Berbicara tentang kenakalan saja sangat jarang, siapa yang membuat Danna menjadi berubah seperti ini?' pikir Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Uhm, kata Oyakata-sama, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang ketika dia masih SMA. Karena itu, aku juga ingin mencoba seperti yang Oyakata-sama lakukan dahulu. Aku... Aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang Oyakata-sama bisa lakukan ketika beliau masih muda. Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke, kumohon, bantu aku!" Yukimura kemudian menghapus wajahnya yang kemerahan tadi dengan semangatnya yang membara ketika dia berlatih sepak bola atau bertarung dengan klub lain.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Haa, jadi Oyakata-sama yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pantas saja,' Sasuke mencoba keras untuk menahan rasa tawanya. Tuannya itu sebenarnya populer dengan siswi-siswi di SMA itu tetapi tuannya itu terlalu lambat dalam memikirkan tentang cinta. Seharusnya Yukimura bisa saja memilih dari salah satu fans beratnya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tetapi, tuannya itu mungkin tidak menyadari jika dirinya sangat populer. Kontras sekali dengan kehidupan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa mendekati Kasuga karena dia harus bersaing dengan Kenshin-sama, idola Kasuga sejak dahulu.

Sasuke tersenyum kepada Yukimura, "Ok, Danna, mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dahulu. Mungkin saja, aku bisa menemukan orang yang sesuai dengan Danna."

Yukimura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah wajahnya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Jelaskan ciri-ciri tipe kesukaan tuan."

"Uhm, tipe... Tinggi, orang yang bersemangat sepertiku, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang nilainya. Ah, iya, orangnya tidak pernah melanggar peraturan."

"Apa perlu orangnya cantik?"

"Jika ada, aku mau. Jika bisa, orang yang aku kenal untuk waktu yang lama ini. Sasuke, kira-kira, di sekolah ini ada orang seperti itu?"

Sasuke kemudian mengingat-ingat tentang data siswi perempuan. Seingatnya, tidak ada wanita tinggi yang bersemangat seperti Yukimura. Kasuga memang memenuhi syarat tetapi dia di luar batas kemampuan Yukimura walaupun Yukimura teman sekelas Kasuga. Lagipula, mana rela, Sasuke memberikan Kasuga kepada tuannya yang termasuk amatir dalam hal mencintai seseorang. Oichi juga harus dicoret dari daftar karena orang itu memiliki aura gelap. Bisa dipastikan jika orang seperti itu tidak bersemangat.

Lagipula, dia tahu jika Oichi memiliki perasaan yang mendalam kepada Azai yang berada di sekolah lain. Hm, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu hal yang belum pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sepertinya siswa-siswi di sekolah ini kebanyakan sudah memiliki pasangan yang lain. Sedangkan dirinya hanya sendirian. Dia menggenggam catatan yang ada di tangannya dengan erat.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke berbicara, "Seandainya saja Masamune-dono itu seorang perempuan, pasti dia menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Danna."

"Ah, itu dia, sebaiknya aku memberitahunya sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Sasuke!" kata Yukimura.

"Eh, tapi Danna, dia itu laki-laki!" Sasuke seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan tuannya.

"Oyakata-sama kan cuma bilang, kalau dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dia tidak pernah bilang jika dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya, kan? Sudah dulu ya, aku harus bertemu dengan Masamune-dono! Aku harus membicarakan tentang hal ini!" teriak Yukimura tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong melihat Yukimura yang berlari meninggalkan dirinya di kelas itu.

_(Ends.)_

"_Rewrite everything in your mind, change it into what you wish in the future" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Sengoku Basara** merupakan milik **Capcom** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Takeda Kouhei (I love his acting in this drama.)**

**CAPCOM**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/ maaf jika ini tidak lucu sama sekali. That's not my skill, you see?

**OST Sengoku Basara, Arashi, AAA, and Tomokazu Seki**


End file.
